Unspoken
by Ace of Skulls
Summary: Tai moves to a new town. Easy, right? Wrong. Tai's condition makes his new life difficult, especially when he meets a certain blue eyed, blond haired, boy. Will he find a way to make his feelings known? Yaoi, Taiato. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**-PIN- here. Okay, I've currently got another story going, but that one isn't recieving alot of reviews, so I'm kinda losing that one. I hope this does better.**

**The Chapter Titles have maybe a little significance. I try to fit the title to the chaoter, and I use Song Titles from my special WRITER'S MUSIC FOLDER!**

**WARNING! THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, DO NOT READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's accompanying features, nor do I own the song Lost, by Michael Buble.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

He watched out the window, staring longingly at the dark clouds billowing in from the sea. Rain was coming, he could tell. Whenever it was going to rain he was unable to shake the feeling of bone-deep cold.

His name was Taichi Kamiya, but everyone called him Tai. He was currently in the back of his parent's car, along with his sister Kari, and, of course, his parents. They were on their way to their new home. It was a small community surrounded by mountains, called Star Valley. It's name came from the beautiful view at night, hundreds of stars, and in the center of it all, the north star shone brightly.

"Wow, look!" gasped Kari. They had just crested the final mountain before Star Valley, and now they could see the entire town. Hundreds of buildings filled the plaza, and in the center of it all, a massive clock tower with star shaped clock hands. The houses were all on the outskirts, at the base of the mountains, and some faced the ocean, which was clearly visible through a gap in the rock wall.

"It's beautiful!" she added. Their mother turned back to look at Tai.

"What do you think dear?" she asked. Tai smiled and nodded, not saying anything.

Of course, even if he wanted to, he couldn't offer a reply. About six years before, when Tai had only been 10, there had been an accident, and he was rendered mute. Ever since he hadn't spoken a single word. His mother smiled.

"Good." she said simply. Tai returned his attention to the sky, where the clouds had begun to grow and darken.

'Great.' he thought. 'First day here, and it's gonna rain.'

: : :

The house was beautiful. It was one of the houses on the beach, and the air smelled salty and fresh. The house itself was two stories, dark red siding with golden trim. The yard was beautiful, with flowers everywhere. Tai walked up to the house, carrying his suitcase behind him.

"Go find your room Tai! It's at the back! Your piano is already there!" called his mother. Even though he couldn't talk, he loved music. He found it was the only way to express himself now. Plus he was an amazing pianist. His parents had bought a grand piano when he was 11, a year after the accident, and he had immediately learned to play. After five years he was quite an accomplished player.

After opening three doors, two of which were bedrooms and one of which was a bathroom, he found his room. It was huge, bigger than his old room, and the walls were his favorite colors, blue and orange. His piano rested in one corner, and his bed in another. On one wall was his computer desk, and the back wall had a door leading to his own balcony. He stepped out and stared at the ocean. It was beautiful. Crystal clear, blue as the sky, and so calm it reflected the clouds.

'Beautiful.' he thought. Then he stepped back into his room just as the rain started coming down. Almost everything was already set up, as his parents had come a week before to get everything ready. All there really was left were clothes and little knick-knacks his mother constantly had around the house.

He walked over to his piano and sat down. He pressed a couple keys to get the feel of it, then began playing a song he had created. When he was finished he stood, ready to leave, when he saw another door.

'Sweet, I get my own bathroom too.' he thought. Smiling, he walked down the hall to Kari's room. It was smaller than his, but still bigger than her old one. Of course, the walls were pink and yellow. Tai shuddered.

'Pink. Ugh.' he cringed. Then he walked downstairs to the kitchen. 'Mom will have a field day in this place.' he thought. 'Too bad nothing she makes ever turns out right.' he laughed silently, then went into the living room to find his mother placing her little things all around the room. Here and there, cats and dogs and birds made of glass and ceramic sat on tables and shelves, even the mantle over the fireplace. (Yeah, a fireplace too.) Tai smiled. Their house was awesome.

: : :

The next day was Monday, and despite his silent pleas, he had to start school here.

'_One more week?_' he had written on a piece of paper for his mother. She shook her head.

"You're going tomorrow. We bought all the stuff you need, and the teachers were notified that a new student would be there on Monday. That's this Monday, Tai, as in tomorrow. So you're going to go, and there will be no further discussion." he had said bluntly. Tai sighed silently, resigning himself to his mother's will.

So that morning, at 8:30, he walked into the school, went to his locker, put his books in and got what he would need for his first class. English, no less. He hated English. But he walked into the classroom before anyone else, and the teacher greeted him warmly.

"Did you have trouble finding the class?" she asked. He shook his head. She smiled.

"Oh, you can talk, dear." she said. She evidently hadn't been informed of his condition. So he took out his notebook, titled Silent Conversations, (he named all the notebooks so he knew which was which) turned to a blank page and wrote the teacher a message.

'_Actually, I can't. I'm mute._' the teacher looked at the message, and gasped slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. I had no idea." he said. Tai wrote another note for the teacher.

'_It's alright. Nobody really knows anyway. I just thought the teachers had been told._' he handed her the book again, and she nodded, returning it to him.

"I guess not. Well, I'm sorry anyway." she said kindly. Tai nodded, and turned to take his seat. Then he saw someone he hadn't seen when he walked in. Sitting at the back of the class was a boy. His blond hair fell over his sky blue eyes. And he was looking right at Tai.

: : :

Yamato Ishida, or Matt, as he preferred to be called, had always been incredibly popular. Not only was he considered one of the hottest guys in school, he was also the lead guitarist and singer in his own band, the Teenage Wolves. So naturally, he had girls constantly swarming over him. For this reason, Matt liked to be in class as early as possible without seeming nerdy. So just before the first bell rang Matt walked into his first class, English. He was surprised to see a new boy talking to their teacher, Ms. Olesko. His chocolate brown hair was a god-awful mess, and his caramel eyes had a strange glint. He was writing something in a notebook, and handed it to Ms. Olesko.

"I guess not. Well, I'm sorry anyway." she said. The boy simply nodded.

'What's wrong with that kid? Why doesn't he just talk like a normal person? Too damn stuck up probably. God, I hate people like that. Thinking they're too good to talk to you. He's probably just like that and…and he's staring right at me.' though Matt, suddenly noticing the boy's stare, and realizing he had been staring too. Matt just glared.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped. The boy just bowed his head and took a seat. Before Matt could say anything else, more students started piling into the classroom.

'What an ass. He can't even say anything when I ask him a question.'

**: : :**

**Yay! It's starting! Please Review, suggestions and criticism welcome, flaming is NOT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Russian Roulette

**Welcome back. For those of you who read my first chapter, you will notice that my name has changed from -Please Insert Name- to Eden Cross. I thought with a new story I would get a fresh start. For the remainder of this story I will refer to myself as Eden, and I would also like to introduce my Alter Ego, Cross.**

_Hello Eden_

**Hello Cross**

_I think we should start, don't you?_

**Indeed, Cross.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Tai, Matt or anybody else. Star Valley is mine, though. Also, I don't own the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 2: Russian Roulette**

By the time Friday had come, Tai was more than happy to see the week end. He had made a couple friends, namely a computer obsessed kid named Izzy and a nice red haired girl named Sora.

On Wednesday, they had been walking down the hall at the same time Tai was hurrying in the opposite direction. Not watching where he was going, Tai had collided with Sora, both of them hitting the floor. Izzy helped Sora up, and Tai stood quickly and gave a polite bow. When he tried to leave, Sora had grabbed his arm.

"You know, when you run into somebody you should really apologize." she said. Tai nodded and bowed again. She didn't let go.

"Can't you say 'sorry'?" she demanded. He shook his head and pulled out his notebook, turning to the same page he had shown his teacher.

'_Actually, I can't. I'm mute._' Sora had to read it twice before it sunk in. She turned bright red, and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." she said. Izzy nodded. Tai smiled and wrote another note.

'_You didn't. It's not like you could have known._' Sora nodded, still clearly embarrassed. Then she brightened up.

"Well, do you want to come have lunch with us?" she asked. Tai smiled and nodded. Sora understood, and lead him to a place outside, underneath a beautiful Oak Tree. The shade was a nice change from the hot afternoon sun.

"So, where did you come from?" asked Izzy. Tai took out his notebook and scribbled a message. Sora took it and both she and Izzy read it.

'_I came from a town called Odaiba. It was nice, but not nearly as peaceful as here. Plus, my house didn't have such a nice ocean view._' Sora nodded.

"I've been to Odaiba once. My grandmother used to live there, before she died, and I visited her." she said. Tai smiled. He had only been here for two days, and he already had two friends.

: : :

On Friday Tai decided he would go to the music teacher and request to play the piano in class. They all had to choose their instruments next Monday, but he didn't want to wait.

The teacher was just leaving, and Tai scribbled a hasty note for him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. It said in your profile that you were a pianist, so I was just waiting for you to ask." he said. Then he added "If you want to practice using it now, you can." Tai smiled and nodded as the teacher left. He walked over to the piano. It was very similar to his, so he begun playing a soft melody he had created. It was simple, but it was beautiful. He was so occupied by his song that he didn't hear the door opening.

: : :

Matt was mad. He was currently making his way inconspicuously to the music room, hoping the teacher was still there. His guitar had broken three strings out of nowhere, and he was fresh out, so he did what he often did during the school year. He was going to the music room to ask Mr. Gurney if he could borrow one of the school's many guitars. Mr. Gurney often agreed, recognizing that Matt was a skilled guitarist.

When Matt came to the hall where the music room was located he saw that the door was unlocked and slightly open, just a crack. That means Mr. Gurney was still there. As he got closer he heard the distinct sound of a piano being played. That was strange, considering Mr. Gurney never played his piano and he never let just anyone touch it.

"Hey Gurney, what's with the music show…" said Matt as he walked through the door. Suddenly he came to a stop. Mr. Gurney wasn't there. Instead, sitting at the piano bench playing the instrument was the same brown haired boy he had seen on Monday, the new kid that was too damn stuck up to talk to anybody. He was about to speak up, but instead started listening to the melody. It was beautiful. Who would have guessed such an ass would be any good at something.

Suddenly the kid stopped playing. He stood up, apparently ready to leave, and turned to meet Matt standing right there. Clearly startled, he stepped back.

"Hey, you're that new kid." Matt said coolly. Tai nodded. Matt growled. "Too stuck up to talk to anybody? I know your type." he said, almost coldly. Tai wanted to shiver. Instead he shook his head and attempted to walk away. Matt, growing more annoyed every second, grabbed Tai's arm and squeezed hard. Tai flinched, but still no sound passed his lips. Matt shoved him back.

"Why don't you say anything! What is your damn problem!" he growled. Tai regained his balance and pulled out a notebook, turning to a blank page. He took out his pencil and began writing something, only for it to be grabbed from his hands and tossed to the floor by Matt.

"TALK!" he bellowed. Tai shook his head, grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote something on the blackboard before Matt could take the chalk away.

'_I can't._' was all it said. Matt looked completely dumbfounded.

"And why the hell not?" he demanded. Tai erased the message and wrote another. Matt read it, and immediately felt his anger leave, replaced by another emotion.

Guilt.

'_I'm mute._' is what Tai wrote.

: : :

Matt stalked down the street, his brother Tk matching his every step. He thought about this afternoon.

After reading the message, Matt had been completely stunned, and couldn't come up with what to say. Finally he walked over, picked up Tai's notebook, and handed it back to him.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. Tai shook his head, took the notebook and wrote another message.

'_You couldn't have known._' he wrote. Matt read it, then shook his head too.

"But I shouldn't have been such an ass." he said. After that they had started talking (or rather, Matt talked while Tai wrote) and learned that they had a lot in common. Both had a sibling, both lived on Ocean Boulevard, and both loved music. Tai played a few things on the piano, and Matt picked up one of the school's guitars and played a few things as well.

Eventually, Matt apologized again, and left.

So here he was, walking down the street with his brother, to the small gift shop in the Plaza. Tk groaned next to him.

"Okay, I get it. You were a jerk and you want to apologize. But why do I have to come too?" he asked. Matt sighed.

"Because you're a hell of a lot better at finding gifts for people than I am." was Matt's simple reply. Tk sighed, and walked into the store behind Matt. They searched for a few minutes, but didn't find anything. Just as Matt was turning to leave, something caught his eye. He picked it up, eyeing it carefully.

"It's…perfect." he whispered.

**: : :**

**Aw, now you have to wait to find out what it is.**

_That's so mean, Eden._

**I know Cross, but it adds to the whole mystery.**

**Anyways, please review. I need more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: What Do You Say

**Well, I've recieved a few reviews (including a _really long _one from Kolbie Ru-Ru. Thanks for that.) but I need some more, so here's Chapter 3!**

_Yay!_

**Thank you Cross.**

_No problem Eden._

**Anyway, let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tai, nor do I own Matt (though I wish I owned both of them). I also do not own the song What Do You Say In A Moment Like This, by Reba McEntire.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 3: What Do You Say In A Moment Like This**

Tai looked at the small box questioningly. It was about the size of a box of tissues, wrapped in bright blue paper with an orange ribbon. There was a small envelope too. He looked up at Matt in surprise.

"It's a gift. To say sorry for being such an ass." he said simply. Tai smiled and took the gift, inviting Matt into his house.

Matt had showed up at Tai's house, gift in hand, prepared to hand it to Tai and leave. But when Tai invited him in he found himself unable to refuse. He walked slowly into the living room, where Tai was sitting. He lingered by the door until Tai turned and motioned for him to sit. Somewhat reluctantly, he walked over and sat next to the brunette.

When he finally sat, Tai opened the envelope. There was a small note.

'_Sorry for being such a jerk. A little something to make up for it._' Tai smiled, and was about to put the envelope down when he realized there was something else in it. He reached in and pulled out a small silver charm on the end of a chain. It was clearly shaped like a musical note, an eighth note to be exact, with the single tail. He smiled and tried to put it around his neck, but found himself unable to fit the hook into the loop. Matt laughed and stood up, walking behind Tai and doing it up. Tai blushed slightly. Then Matt returned to his seat and saw Tai's face.

"You okay? You look a little flushed." he said. Tai nodded and motioned that he was just a little warm. Matt nodded. Then Tai proceeded to unwrap the gift. Inside was a wooden box with a silver eighth note etched in the top and silver trimming. In the front was a small lock. He looked over at Matt, who smiled.

"I see you've made _note _of the lock. I wonder where the key could be." he said in a mocking tone.

'Huh?' thought Tai. Then he caught on. 'Oh, made _note_. I get it, the note is the key.' he pulled out the charm and slid the end with the circle into the key hole. There was a click, and Tai lifted the lid. Inside was a compartment, small, but big enough to fit some small trinkets, and a piano on a raised platform. The box immediately began playing a piano melody. It was the most beautiful melody Tai had ever heard. He looked up at Matt, who smiled.

"The song is called Musician. I saw this in the gift shop, and it made me think of you. I thought it would be the perfect gift. Kind of sappy, eh?" he asked. Tai shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the side table.

'_It's perfect. I love it. Thank you Matt._' he wrote. Matt smiled when he read it and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever. I just figured I owed you an apology after the way I treated you." he said. Tai shook his head.

'_You didn't owe me anything, but thanks anyway. I love it. The melody is beautiful._' he wrote. Matt nodded.

"Well I guess I'll go now." he said, ready to stand up. Tai grabbed his arm. When Matt looked down at him he saw a trace of sadness. Tai shook his head, and began writing again.

'_Please stay. I'm kind of lonely._' Matt read the note, and, after a minute, nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can stay. What will we do?" he asked. Tai thought for a moment, then stood, grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. He then proceeded to haul Matt into his room, where he threw the blond haired boy down on his bed. Tai then walked over to his grand piano and sat down. He placed the music box down next to the piano and opened it. After listening to it once, he began playing it, perfectly replicating the melody, note for note. Matt watched in total amazement. When Tai had finished his fished out a piece of paper and began writing down all the notes. When he finished it, he showed Matt the title.

'Matt's Musician' Matt looked at it quizzically. Tai wrote something on another piece of paper.

'_It's your song. Our song._' he wrote. Matt laughed.

"Sure. Our I get it." then he smiled mischievously. "So does that mean you're _my musician_?" he asked. Tai smiled and nodded. Matt laughed again, enjoying the moment.

: : :

Later that night Tai sat on his bed, silently doodling in one of his notebooks. He heard a knock at the door, and knocked on the wall once to signal that whoever it was could enter.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" asked his mother. Tai smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled, and as she was about to leave she noticed the small wooden box on Tai's nightstand.

"What's this? I don't remember ever seeing this." she asked. She sat down on his bed, holding the small music box. Tai wrote a quick message.

'_One of my friends got it for me. He didn't know I was mute so when I didn't talk to anybody he thought I was just a jerk. When I told him I couldn't talk he felt bad and bought it for me.'_ his mother read the message and smiled.

"That's so nice of him. But…it won't…open." she said, trying to pry the lid open. Tai smiled and took the box, sliding the key into the lock. It opened, and Mrs. Kamiya listened to the soft melody.

"It's beautiful. We'll have to have him over for dinner one night. You tell him that." she said. Tai nodded, and his mother left. That night Tai spent hours drawing his next piece of art. It was almost perfect. Just like the real thing.

**: : :**

**Aw, he can draw too! What's he drawing this time?**

**P.S. For the song in the story go to youtube and type in Allen Walker Piano Song. It's the second video there.**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning to Live

**Hey guys, soory it took so long, but I was hoping for a few more reviews before I added this. So much for that, eh?**

_Oh Eden. No need to be so negative._

**Sorry Cross. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter. **

_Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, nor do we own the song Learning to Live, by Beth Hart._

**Thank you Cross. On with the story!**

**: : :**

**Chapter 4: Learning to Live**

Sunday was a terribly uneventful day. Tai spent most of the afternoon in his room playing his new melody from the music box. He was looking forward to going to school on Monday and seeing Matt again.

: : :

When Monday arrived Tai was up early as always and was ready for school before his sister was even up. He looked at himself in the mirror, pressing the soft pad to his face.

When he was satisfied he left for school. He was always used to being this first one at school, so he was surprised to find Izzy in the computer lab. He walked over and sat down. Izzy turned and smiled.

"Hello Tai. Have a good weekend?" he asked. Tai nodded. They sat in relative silence until another voice spoke, soft and gentle.

"Such lively conversation." Tai and Izzy turned and saw Sora standing in the door.

"Morning, Sora." said Izzy. Tai waved. When the bell rang Tai walked slowly to class. He wasn't surprised to see Matt already, there, but he was surprised when, instead of giving him a strange look, the blond waved. Tai waved back, and took his seat. English went by quick, and before Tai knew it he was sitting in the music room, showing off his piano skills. Everyone was amazed. Only Matt realized what Tai was playing. The song from the music box. By the end of the day Tai had found Matt, alone, putting his books away. He saw Tai coming and smiled.

"Hey Tai, nice one in music today." he said. Tai smiled, and brought out his notebook. He wrote a message and handed it to Matt.

'_My mother wants you to come for dinner tonight._' Matt smiled, and nodded.

"Sure. My dad's out of town for the week, so I would have ended up with leftovers anyway." he said. Tai smiled, and the two walked away.

: : :

"Hello Tai. Have a good day?" asked Mrs. Kamiya as Tai and Matt walked in the door. She saw Matt, and smiled.

"Oh, who's this?" she asked. Tai smiled and held up the charm around his neck. Mrs. Kamiya understood immediately.

"Oh, this is your friend. The one that gave you the music box. Well nice to meet you, I'm Tai's mom." she said. Matt smiled.

"I'm Matt Ishida. I live down the street." he said politely. Mrs. Kamiya smiled.

"Well, we're having spaghetti, so it won't be ready for a while." she said. Matt nodded, and turned to Tai.

"Have you seen the beach yet?" he asked. Tai shook his head and Matt led him out the back down to the soft white sand. The sun was shining brightly. Tai went down to the water and stared at the waves.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Matt, appearing behind Tai. He nodded, and sat in the sand. They sat in silence, watching the waves. After about an hour Mrs. Kamiya called them in. Matt enjoyed the home cooked meal. With his father constantly away, he often had to settle for takeout or leftovers. His mother had left when he was 8, and she took Tk with her. They still lived in town, but he rarely saw her.

After dinner Tai took Matt up to his room again. Matt was amazed how clean it was. There were no clothes thrown around the room, his bed was perfectly made, everything was perfect. Tai started playing his piano, and Matt listened quietly to the many melodies. Suddenly Matt noticed the book open on Tai's bed. There was a drawing of a sunset on the beach. He picked up the book and started flipping through the pages. There were pictures of a house, of Tai's family. Matt turned to the last page and found a surprise. There was a drawing of him. He turned to the page before it, and saw a drawing of Sora. On another page was a drawing of Izzy. But there were more pictures of Matt. Suddenly Matt realized that Tai had stopped playing. He looked up, and Tai was standing there, watching him, clearly embarrassed.

"These are…really good." he said. Matt looked up and saw that Tai was blushing. He smiled, until he noticed something else.

"Tai, are…are you wearing…make-up?" he asked. Tai shook his head quickly, but Matt stood up and ran a finger along Tai's left cheek. It came away with tan colored powder. Tai frowned.

"Why are you wearing make-up?" asked Matt. Tai expected him to laugh, but he didn't. So he walked to his bathroom and wet a cloth. He wiped it across his face, and he almost felt like crying when he looked in the mirror. When he walked back into his room he expected Matt to turn away, or to leave. Instead Matt just looked at him.

"Tai…what…how?" he asked. Tai understood his surprise, because on the right side of Tai's face were scars. Terrible burn scars. Jagged patches of paler, shinier skin, two strips running down his cheek and one stretching above his eyes on his forehead. Curiously, they didn't touch his eye or eyelids, nor did they go over his nose. Tai was afraid of showing this to Matt, expecting him to leave, disgusted. But instead of leaving Matt stood up, walked over to Tai, and ran a finger over the spot. Tai was surprised.

"What happened?" he asked. Suddenly, images started flashing through Tai's mind. He started shivering, and felt himself beginning to cry. He started to collapse, but before he could he felt strong arms wrap around him and lift him up. Then he was placed gently on his bed. Matt was standing over him.

"It's alright. If it's too hard to remember, you don't need to." he said, his voice gentle and soothing. Tai nodded, and sat up. Matt sat next to him. Tai grabbed his notepad and quickly scribbled something.

'_You're not disgusted by my face?_' Matt looked even more shocked than when Tai had shown him the scars.

"Tai…how could…how could you ever think that? I would never. I really care about you." he said, and to Tai's surprise, Matt wrapped him in the most caring, and yet the gentlest hug he had ever had. After a few seconds Tai returned the hug. When they finally pulled apart, Tai noticed a slight blush on Matt's face, and the look in his eyes said he had something else to add. Tai made Matt look at him and mouthed the word '_what?_' Matt shook his head.

"It's nothing." he said. Tai frowned, and mouthed the word again. Matt sighed.

"Promise you won't freak out?" he asked. Tai nodded.

"Well…I…I kind of…never mind." he stood up and started to walk away, but Tai leapt up and grabbed his arm, turning him around. Then, to Matt's surprise, Tai kissed him. It was the simplest, most passionate kiss he had ever experienced, and he didn't hesitate to return it.

They stayed like that, kissing, praying for it to never end.

**: : :**

**Yay! They kissed!**

**Also, For a better idea of Tai's burn scars, Google Klaud Nine and find a picture of her from the Manga. The scars on her face are what I had in mind for Tai.**

_Please Review! We need them!_


	5. Chapter 5: Take Me As I Am

**Okay, here it is. Sorry again for the long wait.**

_This one is a bit shorter, but it's sweet and full of fluff._

**Yeah...anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know...I don't own it. Nor do I own the song Take Me As I Am, by Sugarland.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 5: Take Me As I Am**

Matt pulled away first. He stared at Tai, completely amazed.

"I…wait…what?" he stuttered. Tai blushed deeply and turned away, clearly embarrassed. He grabbed his notebook and wrote again.

'_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. Please forgive me?_' he held it up to Matt, who read it and smiled. Then he walked over and kissed Tai. This earned a look of surprise, and Matt smirked inwardly. Matt pulled away and looked at Tai for a minute.

"That was…wow." he said. Tai smiled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, hugging him close. Matt smiled.

"So…does this mean we're…together?" he asked. Tai looked up at him and smiled, nodding. Matt smiled and planted a small kiss on the other boy's nose. Tai blushed deeply. Matt ran a finger along his right cheek.

"You know, this makes you look kind of…intimidating." he said jokingly. Tai smiled, and leaned back into Matt. Everything was right in the world. Nothing could tear this moment apart.

: : :

Early the next day Matt walked up to the door of the big red house. Tai had instructed Matt to come and get him early that morning. On the first knock the door was open by Tai's father. He was clearly off to work.

"Oh…hello Matt. Here for Tai?" he asked. Matt nodded. "Alright. He's upstairs getting ready for school. Go on up." he said. Matt nodded again and climbed the stairs to Tai's room. He walked in to see the bed neatly made, everything in perfect order. He was amazed. He walked into Tai's bathroom, knowing he would be there. What he saw made his face turn red. Tai was standing in front of the mirror pressing a soft pad to his face. He was covering his scar. But he was standing there with no shirt on. Tai turned to face Matt, and smiled, waving. Matt looked at him. He was actually pretty thin, with little muscle. His body was the same tan as his face, which led Matt to wonder if it was natural, of if it was acquired by other means.

"Um…good morning…" he stuttered. Tai gave him a questioning look. Matt blushed deeper. He was so cute.

"You're…kinda hot…" he stuttered. This led Tai's face to turn bright red. He turned away, finished applying his makeup, and got dressed. He and Matt then proceeded to walk to school, hand in hand. It was still very early, so there weren't many people around, and they received very few stares. At school, the two walked in, and Tai led Matt to the computer lab where Sora and Izzy were already sitting. They turned as he walked in, and saw his hand in Matt's. Sora looked at them for a moment, stunned, then jumped up, squealing, and hugged Tai and Matt at the same time.

"You two are soooooo cute together!" she immediately cried. Matt looked at her.

"Um…huh?" he asked. Sora smiled.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other, and I have this amazing ability to predict relationships. Ask Izzy, I got him together with Mimi, and they've been a couple since." she said. Tai looked over at Izzy, who nodded.

"It's true. Despite our obvious differences, we have a lot in common." he stated. Tai nodded, and returned his gaze to Sora.

"So how long?" she asked. Matt blushed, surprised by her abruptness.

"Um…just a couple days, I guess." he said. Tai nodded. Sora smiled.

"Well, I wish you the best! You two are so perfect." she said. Tai smiled, and the two walked to class.

: : :

After about a week, half the school knew about them, and everybody seemed surprised, and overjoyed that Mr. Cold and Frosty had finally found someone to make him happy.

One day, while Tai was over at Matt's house, a knock sounded at the door. Matt stood up to answer it, and Tai grumbled silently, having been leaning on him. He stood up after a few minutes to see what was taking Matt so long, and heard the conversation taking place.

"What do you even see in him?" asked a voice. Tai recognized it as Matt's drummer. He stayed silent and listened.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt. He sounded irritated.

"You know what I mean. That kid's a freak. I don't know why you even care about him." replied the other. Tai was shocked.

"Shut up man, I don't care what you think. He's nice, and I care about him. So if you've got a problem with it, too damn bad!" there was a slam, and Tai could only guess that Matt had slammed the door.

When Matt returned, he saw Tai standing in the middle of the room, crying. He walked over to Tai and lifted his chin.

"Tai, what's wrong?" he asked. Tai simply threw himself into Matt's arms, sobbing silently. Matt comforted his boyfriend, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. When Tai finally pulled away he made a gesture with his hands. He had been teaching Matt sign language over the past few days, and Mat recognized what he was trying to say.

"I love you too." he replied. Tai smiled, tears still falling from his eyes, and buried himself in Matt's chest again.

**: : :**

**Aw...so cute.**

_I told you there was fluff. So how'd you like it?_

**Yeah, tell us what you though. We Need More Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Savin' Me

**OMG, I am sooo sorry for the huge wait. I actually had this finished yesterday, but I just now remembered I hadn't uploaded it yet. So here it is, the 6th chapter of Unspoken.**

_Wow, Eden, what took you so long?_

**Sorry Cross, personal reasons that I am not going to relay. However, they are no longer interfereing with my life, so expect another chapter soon. Again, I'm so sorry, and a huge thank you to DarkTyphlosion, who reminded me to update, and helped me realize just ho much you guys enjoy my writing.**

_Yeah Eden, we love your story! Anyways, here it is!_

**Thanks Cross.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! I also don't own the song Savin' Me by Nickelback.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 6: Savin' Me**

"_Prison gates won't open up for me,_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you._

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls,_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you._"

"Come in." said Matt, hearing the knock at his door. The door opened to reveal Tai, smiling. Matt smiled back. "Hey, you. What's up?" he asked. Tai shrugged, and took a step in the door. Matt looked at him expectantly.

"You know, you don't have to stand there. I'm not gonna bite." he said. Tai smiled and walked over, sitting next to Matt. Matt leaned over and nipped on his ear. Tai leaped back.

"Much." he added, smiling. Tai frowned. Matt laughed. He placed his guitar on its stand, and turned back to his boyfriend. "Did you hear the song?" he asked. Tai nodded, and gave a thumbs up. Matt smiled. Then Tai pulled out a sheet of paper, and Matt read it.

'_Sora wants to know if we want to go for lunch with her, Izzy and Joe._' Matt shrugged.

"I guess." he said. Tai smiled, and looked at the clock. It was 12:30. He turned to Matt and held up one finger.

"One o'clock?" he asked. Tai nodded. "Sounds good." They both agreed, and left, wanting to do a few things before they met up with the others.

: : :

1:00 came, and soon Tai and Matt were seated in the small diner, Sora and Izzy across from them, Joe to their left. They spent an hour and a half laughing and talking about nothing in particular. Even Matt, who never really enjoyed human contact, had a good time.

When they had finished they decided to go to the amusement park at the pier. Tai had never been there before, and Matt decided it was a good time to show him what it was like. The first thing Matt dragged Tai onto was the biggest roller coaster there, called the Gut Grinder. Matt could tell Tai was nervous by the look on his face. He smiled and leaned down.

"It'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." he said. Tai looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. They finally got on, each car seating two people. The minute the bar locked in place, Tai tensed up. Matt looked at him, concerned for the first time. Tai was really afraid. Matt immediately felt bad. He slid his hand around Tai's smaller one.

"Relax, it'll be over soon." he said. Tai nodded, and slowly started to loosen up. The roller coaster started moving, and before long Tai was actually enjoying the ride. When they stopped, Tai and Matt stepped off and walked towards the others.

"Have fun?" asked Sora. Matt and Tai both smiled and nodded. Then he realized they were still holding hands. Both blushed slightly, but they didn't let go. After everyone decided to leave, Matt and Tai both walked back to the blonde's house. There was no one home, so Matt and Tai sat in the living room. Tai was looking at Matt silently. When the blond finally noticed, he looked over at his boyfriend questioningly.

"What's up?" he asked. Tai grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a note for Matt.

'_Why do you love me?_' Matt's eyes widened, and he looked back at the brunette.

"Why…what do you mean? Don't you believe that I love you?" he asked. When Tai didn't reply he went on.

"I love you because you are the most beautiful person I know. You're kind, and caring, and you always see the good in people. You're brave, and smart, and no matter what, you are there for your friends. Even when we first met, you were nice to me after I treated you so badly. Tai, I love you because…because I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore." he said. When he finally finished he noticed tears rolling down Tai's cheek, which caused the cover-up on his face to come off. Matt smiled.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. Tai smiled and nodded, throwing himself at Matt and kissing him like never before. Matt didn't hesitate to return it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Matt went to answer it. Tai followed him this time, and was surprised to see the same boy from before, Matt's…drummer? Tai couldn't remember. He stepped in and caught sight of Tai.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize he was here. Maybe I'll come back…wait a minute." he took a few steps towards Tai and stared at him. "Is he wearing…make-up?" Tai's eyes went wide, and his face turned red. The boy started laughing.

"He is! Oh my god, that's priceless. Matt, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was a pretty-boy!" he gawked. Tai turned and ran into the bathroom. Matt glared at the other boy.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded. The boy returned the glare.

"What do you even see in that freak? I mean, he doesn't talk, and he wears make-up? Seriously, what- " he didn't finish. Matt's fist connected with his face, and he staggered back, nose bleeding.

"You bastard! That's it, your done! We're kicking you out of the band!" he said. Matt smirked.

"Kicking me out of my own band? Can you even do that?" he asked. The boy glared.

"If the band comes to a consensus, you must leave. And we have, so you're out. Good luck with the rest of your life." he said. Matt just sighed.

"Whatever, but you guys aren't keeping the name. I payed for the trademark, I'm keeping it." he said. The boy shrugged.

"Fine, we'll need a new name anyways. We'll be a new band after all." he replied. Then he left. Matt sighed again.

"Let's see how long they last." Then he turned and went into the bathroom to find Tai looking at himself in the mirror. He looked up at Matt, then turned away, trying to hide his face. Matt smirked.

"Come on, stop hiding." he said. Tai turned back. Matt smiled.

"I think I might have some extra you can borrow. I always have some in case I ever get a black eye or something. My dad hates seeing me hurt, so I don't let him. It probably isn't the same shade, but it'll do for now." he said. Tai shook his head. He grabbed a cloth, wet it, and wiped the make-up away, revealing the pale scars beneath.

'No more hiding.' thought Tai. He turned to Matt, who simply smiled and nodded.

"I think they look kind of cool. Even cute." he said. Tai blushed, making his scars turn a pale pink. It did look cute.

Tai was beautiful, and Matt wanted that cuteness all to himself.

Forever.

**: : :**

**Aw, fluff! Anyway, tell me how you liked it while I write the next chapter. (prepares scroll and feather pen) All set!**

_Uh, Eden, you can use a computer._

**Oh, yeah. (Throws away pen and paper) Anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Believe

**I though I'd add this as a little bonus chapter. It's a songfic! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my grandfather, Jim, who passed away shortly ago. We all miss you, rest in peace.**

_Touching..._

**Thanks Cross.**

**Anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: If you really don't get it by now, read the previous six disclaimers until it sink in. I don't own the song I Believe by Diamon Rio either.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 7: I Believe**

Matt stared at the ceiling, thinking of what had happened today. He'd been kicked out of the band, and now he couldn't play gigs anymore. He closed his eyes and though of his grandfather, Rio, who had encouraged him to become a musician.

_Every now and then _

_As soft as breath upon my skin_

_I feel you comin' back again _

_And it's like you haven't been_

_Gone a moment from my side_

_Like the tears were never cried_

_Like the hands of time are holdin' you and me_

He knew he had made his grandfather proud when he first started playing. It made him feel close to the old man, especially after he had died of cancer a year ago.

_And with all my heart I'm sure_

_We're closer than we ever were_

_I don't have to hear or see_

_I've got all the proof I need_

Matt felt suddenly sad. He had always been close with his grandfather. They were very alike. Even now it felt like he was still there.

_There are more than angels watchin' over me_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

He smiled, hoping Rio was watching over him now.

"I miss you granddad, but I know you're in a better place. I'm doing better too. I've found someone I can truly love. He's perfect" he whispered.

_Now when you die your life goes on_

_It doesn't end here when you're gone_

_Every soul is filled with light_

_It never ends and if I'm right_

_Our love can even reach across eternity_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe._

Suddenly Matt felt tears falling down his cheeks. He was still smiling though, because he knew Rio was always with him.

"Goodnight Granddad. I miss you. I love you."

_Forever you're a part of me_

_Forever in the heart of me_

_I will hold you even longer if I can_

_Oh the people who don't see the most_

_See that I believe in ghosts_

_And if that makes me crazy then I am_

'_Cause I believe_

_There are more than angels watchin' over me_

_I believe, oh I believe._

Rio watched as his grandson fell to sleep, smiling gently.

"I'm happy for you, my grandson. I hope this love of yours will make you happy.

_Every now and then_

_As soft as breath upon my skin_

_I feel you comin' back again_

_And I believe…_

**: : :**

**Short but sweet. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: How to Save A Life

**Hi everybody! I decided to update early this time!**

_Yay! That didn't take long!_

**Right Cross. Anyway, here you guys go, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of rushed, so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters. I don't own the song How to Save A Life by The Fray either.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 8: How to Save A Life**

"They kicked you out of your own band!" Sora's voice was loud and surprised. Matt nodded, looking around his living room at everyone he had called: Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Tk and Kari.

"Yeah, but I gave my drummer a parting gift." he said. They looked at him questioningly. "I punched him in the nose." Everyone's eyes went wide, and after a few seconds they all burst out laughing. When they all stopped laughing Matt cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Yes, it made me feel good too. Actually he didn't kick me out until _after _I punched him." he added as an afterthought. Joe looked at him again.

"Then why did you punch him?" he asked. Matt sighed.

"He was making fun of Tai." he said. Mimi gasped theatrically.

"Why would anyone make fun of Tai?" she asked. Matt looked over at Tai, who nodded and took out a cloth, which he ran across his face. He caught Kari's look of worry, but simply nodded towards her too. When he had succeeded in removing his cover-up, everyone stared at him. He suddenly felt self-conscious, until Mimi squealed louder than he had though humanly possible.

"OMIGOD! Tai, you are soooooo cute!" she cried. He smiled in thanks, and Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tai, where did you get those scars?" she asked. Tai pointed over to Kari, who stepped forward.

"Are you sure? Are you going to be okay?" she asked him. He nodded, and she sighed.

"Alright. It was six years ago, when we lived in Tokyo. We had a small apartment, two bedrooms, really tiny rooms. Anyway, it was the middle of winter, and the heat in our building failed, so he had a small heater in our main room. One day, we decided to put the heater in our bedroom to warm it up. As it turns out, there was a lot of faulty wiring in our building too, and when we turned the heater on it set the whole room ablaze. Tai and I were terrified, and we were stuck in our room with the fire." she explained. She pulled up her right sleeve to show burn marks on her upper arm and shoulder. Tai also stood up and lifted his shirt to show burn scars all over his upper back and shoulders. Everyone gasped.

"I know, it wasn't nice. Our parents finally got the fire out, but not before we got burned. They have a few scars too. Mom has some small ones on her face, but not as bad as Tai. She uses make-up all the time, so it's not noticeable. Dad's are mostly on his hands and arms. They only got small burns because they were outside, so they weren't right in the fire. After that we moved to Odaiba to start fresh, but we knew we had to get away from cities, so we moved here." she finished. Matt noticed that she had started crying, and Tk was holding her in a tight hug. Matt grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him close, not caring that the other hadn't yet gotten his shirt back on. Tai's face was already wet with tears, and he was sobbing into Matt. The others looked around the room with sad expressions.

"That's terrible." said Sora finally. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. You guys must have been terrified." he said. Kari nodded, having pulled away from Tk enough to sit, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, it was awful. I was really young though, so I don't remember what the whole experience was like. Tai was 10, so he remembers it all. He's been terrified of fire ever since." Kari was still crying a little, but Tai had yet to pull himself from Matt's chest. He was shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably. Matt was rocking him and whispering softly.

"So is that why Tai can't talk?" asked Joe. Kari nodded. "Smoke inhalation." he said. Kari nodded again. Tai had finally stopped shaking and was now just leaning into Matt, who stroked his back soothingly.

"I think we should do something to get our minds off of this." said Mimi suddenly. Everyone looked at her, surprised at her directness. "What? Everyone's been really down lately. We should all do something fun, relax and forget about the horribleness for a while." she said. Tai, who was now sitting up, nodded, smiling. Matt smiled too.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. Which reminds me of why I wanted you guys to come here. I think we should start our own band."

Everything became suddenly silent. They were all looking at Matt. Tk smiled widely.

"I call second guitar!" he shouted. Sora laughed.

"I know how to play a bass guitar." she said. Kari and Mimi squealed excitedly.

"Backup singers!" they cried. Sora looked over at Izzy.

"Izzy, I know you can play a drum set." she said. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I can." he said. Everyone looked at Joe, who laughed.

"I can't really play anything, but I'm good at setting things up. I could be, like, your manager or something." he said. Matt nodded and looked at Tai. Tai smiled and made a motion like playing a piano.

"Keyboard?" asked Matt. Tai smiled and nodded. Everyone agreed that they would start a band, and Matt brought up the question that everyone had ideas for. "We need a name."

"Didn't you get to keep you old band name? Why not that?" asked Joe. Matt shook his head.

"No way. We can't be the 'Teenage Wolves' or people would think we're a cheap knockoff. We need a new name." he said. Everyone threw out random names, but no one could agree. Finally Tai grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a name that everyone thought was perfect.

'_Eternal Flames_'

"That…that's perfect!" said Matt. Nobody disagreed, so they had a name.

"We are 'The Eternal Flames'!" they all shouted (sans Tai, of course).

All eight of them spent the rest of the night watching movies, eating junk and just having fun.

And for one night, they forgot about the world outside, and just lived in the moment.

**: : :**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Brick By Boring Brick

**Okay, so here it is. This is another songfic, but I skipped a couple parts near the end, but if you listen to the song you'll get it.**

_Oh, Eden. I love this song!_

**That's good Cross. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it to.**

**Disclaimer: Insert Digimon Disclaimer Here. I don't own the song Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore either.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 9: Brick By Boring Brick.**

"Hey, aren't you guys the Teenage Wolves?" the short man asked. He was Andrew Hiroki, one of the world's most famous managers in the music industry, and he was in Star Valley searching for 'new talent'. Anybody could audition.

"Not anymore. We dropped our old singer and changed our name. We're the Shooting Stars now!" replied the drummer, his nose a little crooked from his encounter with Matt. Mr. Hiroki nodded, pointing to the stage.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." he said. The group performed their song, and Mr. Hiroki nodded. "I have to say you guys are pretty good. You're definitely on top. We've got one more band before I decide." he explained. The group left the room.

"Alright, our final group. Bring me in the Eternal Flames!" he said. The doors opened and Matt walked, followed by the others. They quickly explained who they were and what they were performing, and wasted no time getting ready.

Because the song they were performing had no keyboard or piano part, Matt had taught Tai how to play one of the guitar parts while he just sung, and he was surprisingly good at it.

"Ready?" asked Matt everyone nodded. "Okay. One, two, one two three four."

The first guitar (played by Tai) began playing, accompanied by a skilled drum beat from Izzy. Sora's bass guitar could be heard in the back. Tk came in with his guitar part just before Matt began singing.

"_Well she lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find,_

_Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind,_

_It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her,_

_The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies,_

_Keep your feet on the ground,_

_When your head's in the clouds,_"

As Matt began the chorus, Mimi and Kari began singing.

"_Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole,_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle,_

_Go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole,_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle,_"

Suddenly, all that could be heard was Sora's bass guitar and a faint drum beat.

"_Ba da ba, ba da ba ba da._"

The music came back on and Matt took a minute to rest his voice.

"_Well one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground,_

_Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can figure out,_

_But it was a trick, and the clock struck twelve,_

_Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick, or the wolf's gonna blow it down._

_Keep your feet on the ground,_

_When your head's in the clouds,_

_Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole,_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle,_

_Go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole,_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle,_"

Matt looked around to see all of his friends enjoying the whole experience. He smiled. The euphoric feeling of being a musician was addictive.

"_Well, you built up a world of magic,_

_Because your real life is tragic,_

_Yeah, you built up a world of magic,_

_If it's not real, you can't hold it in your hand, you can't feel it with your heart,_

_And I won't believe it,_

_But if it's true, you can see it with your eyes, oh even in the dark,_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah!_"

Time for the big finish. Matt let the music play out before he threw in one final verse.

"_Ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba da, ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba._

_Ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba da, ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba._

_Ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba da, ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba._

_Ba da ba ba, ba da ba ba da, ba da ba ba ba, ba ba ba!"_

_(I know it's kind of confusing, but listen to the song and you'll get it)_

They added a sudden stop in the music at the end to add effect. They all took a bow and waited for Mr. Hiroki's opinion.

"That was possibly the best thing I've heard all day!" he shouted excitedly. Matt grinned wide.

"Seriously?" he asked. Mr. Hiroki nodded.

"Indeed, Matt. I don't know where you found such talented musicians, but they are all amazing. And you, oh my goodness I could feel the raw emotion pouring from you words. It was…breathtaking." he said. He looked over at his assistants.

"I do believe we've found our winners. Matt, I would like to offer your band a full record deal with Burning Records. I'll give you my information and you can call or e-mail me whenever you like. I eagerly await your response." he said before leaving. Matt looked at his friends, eyes wide.

"We did it! We got a record deal! That was amazing guys! I can't believe Andrew Hiroki gave us a record deal." he cried. They all smiled, cheering. As they stepped from the room they came face to face with Matt's old band.

"Oh my god, how did you losers get the record deal?" hissed the drummer. Sora stepped forward before Matt could break his nose again.

"Sorry, wasn't it obvious? We were just better than you." she replied bluntly, a smile creeping across her face. The drummer growled and took a step forward, and Matt put an arm out.

"Touch her and you deal with me. I wouldn't want to break your nose again. Well, actually I would." he added smugly. The drummer raised a fist to strike Matt when out of nowhere came a foot, colliding directly with into his stomach. That foot was connected to a leg, and that leg was connected to the one person nobody expected.

Tai.

The drummer doubled over in pain, and everyone stared at Tai.

"What…?" Matt began. Suddenly Kari burst out laughing. Everyone shifted their gaze to her.

"Oh…my god…I forgot…" she stuttered between laughs. She finally managed to calm down, and flashed a huge grin to them all.

"My brother just happens to be a black belt in several martial arts. I haven't seen him actually use them in a while." she explained. Matt looked over at Tai, smiling.

"Wow, I never even thought about that. You're amazing!" he said. Tai smiled widely. He glanced over at the boy now struggling to regain his bearings.

"Now, if you want to try that again, I just might ask my boyfriend to aim lower next time." he hissed, smiling wickedly.

"Screw you Ishida…" growled the other boy. Matt smiled.

"You wish."

**: : :**

**Awesome! I hope you enjoyed it.**

_I know I did._

**That's good. Anyway, review, I need it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Islands In The Stream

**Well, here it is, chapter 10 of Unspoken! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_Yeah, hope you like it!_

**P.S. A Mockingjay is not a real bird. It is a fictional bird in a series of books I just finished reading called the Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own the song Islands In The Stream by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton. Oh, and I don't own the Mockingjay either. However, Station City is mine.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 10: Islands In The Stream**

Matt was sitting in his bedroom. He was alone today, mostly because everyone else was busy. Tai had to go to the hospital for a routine check-up, so they could check his vocal chords for any sign of healing, and the rest of his band was busy with other things.

"_Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown,_

_I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb,_

_I was soft and silent, there was something going on._

_You do something to me that I can't explain,_

_Hold me closer and I feel no pain,_

_Every beat of my heart, we got something going on._

_Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication,_

_All this love we feel needs no conversation._

_We ride it together, ah ah._

_Makin love with each other, ah ah._

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are,_

_No one in between, how can we be wrong,_

_Sail away with me, to another world,_

_And we rely on each other, ah ah,_

_From one lover to another, ah ah._"

Matt looked up and saw Tai standing in the door. He was smiling, so Matt smiled back.

"Back so soon?" he asked. Tai nodded. "Anything?" Matt asked. Tai shook his head. Matt sighed.

"Too bad. This song's supposed to be a duet." he said. Then he smiled, and stood up, walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him softly. Tai quickly returned the kiss. When they pulled away Tai was smiling.

"So what shall we do?" he asked. Tai shrugged, and Matt was answered instead by the growling coming from the other boy's stomach.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Matt asked. Tai nodded, and they left, hand in hand.

: : :

After lunch Tai brought Matt to a park he didn't even know existed. The only was in was covered by thin bushes. It looked like there hadn't been anyone here in years. Tai brought Matt over to a bench and sat him down.

"What-?" began Matt, but Tai silenced him with a hand over his mouth. Then he walked a few feet away from the bench and started whistling. It was a sweet, soft sound, and Matt couldn't help but wonder what Tai's voice would sound like.

Suddenly Matt heard another sound. A bird was whistling back to Tai's call. Then a small black bird flew down from a tree. Matt recognized the white parts on its wings and the crown on its head. He knew what this bird was. It was rare, in fact it was nearly endangered, and they were only around these parts.

A Mockingjay.

Matt had only ever seen one once before, but he knew they were extraordinary. They were like Mockingbirds, but not quite. They could replicate almost any tune they hear.

Tai whistled four notes, and the Mockingjay happily whistles them back. Tai held up his finger, and it perched on the end, repeating the four notes Tai had whistled. Matt stood and walked slowly over, knowing that a Mockingjay will stay still as long as you move slowly. He started whistling a slow tune, and the bird listened intently. When he had finished, he listened as the Mockingjay repeated it perfectly. It was an amazing bird.

Tai let it fly away, and they went back over to the bench.

"That was amazing. I thought there weren't any Mockingjays left around here. How did you find it?" he asked. Tai shrugged.

"You just followed the sound?" asked Matt. Tai nodded. "Cool. They're beautiful birds. Wait until my dad hears about this. He's in love with the Mockingjays." Matt mused. Tai smiled.

: : :

Matt sat at his computer, typing away at the e-mail he had just written. He typed the last word, and looked it over.

'_ Dear Mr. Hiroki,_

_I have talked it over with my band, and we have decided to accept your offer for a record deal. Please send any information we should know, and we will make our final decision if the terms are acceptable. We hope to hear from you again soon, and eagerly await your reply._

_Matt Ishida._'

Click send.

Now wait.

: : :

His reply came the next morning, and he called everybody to his house before he opened it. When they had all sat down, he opened the e-mail and read it out loud.

"_Dear Mr. Ishida and Friends,_

_After reviewing your performance and that of others, my co-workers have reached a dilemma. Unfortunately, they feel that another band has done just as well as you, and have been unable to decide. So, along with the other band, I would like to invite you to Station City to perform live. At the end of the night, our judges will decide the best, and that band will get a record deal._

_Please contact me by phone before June 7__th__ with your answer, and I will give you the proper information._

_Sorry, and good luck._

_Andrew Hiroki._"

Matt had to read it again in his head to soak it all in.

"So, we don't have the record deal?" asked Tk. Matt shrugged.

"Not yet, I guess. But it looks like we're going to Station City." he replied.

"We could talk to dad, I'm sure he'd let us go." said Tk. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, and mom and dad would be fine with us going." said Kari. Tai nodded in agreement.

"My mother would be fine with it, as long as there's someone with us." said Sora. Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, my parents would be fine with it. We could even use our jet!" she cried. Everyone looked at Mimi, shocked.

"You have a jet!" everyone said at the same time. She smiled.

"Well, my daddy owns Tachikawa Corp." she replied. Everyone stared at her, amazed by this revelation. Even he closest friends didn't know that she had a jet.

"Well then, that's that. Anybody think their parents would mind?" asked Matt. Everybody shook their heads.

"Good. Guys, looks like we're going to Station City."

**: : :**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: When I Look At You

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter already. It's a little rushed, but I hope you like it.**

_Oh, come on Eden. Of course they'll like it. It's your story, after all, and it is the best._

**Thank you Cross. Anyway here it is, Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, including the song When I Look At You, by Miley Cyrus.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 11: When I Look At You**

Station City is one of the biggest cities in the country, and home to many famous people, from musicians to actors.

Matt and his band stepped off of Mimi's jet and were instantly stunned by the sheer size of the place. They were greeted at the airport by one of Andrew Hiroki's assistants, and they were brought to the Palace Hotel, which was one of the best five star hotels in the city. They were getting the good stuff.

As they were getting settled into their rooms, none of them could help but marvel at the amazing place. They had gotten double rooms. Matt was with Tai, Sora with Mimi, Izzy with Tk, and Kari was with Mrs. Kamiya, who had agreed to accompany the kids.

They had arrived late, so everyone stayed at the hotel, anxious to begin tomorrow.

"You ready for this?" asked Matt while Tai was changing into his pajamas. Tai smiled and nodded.

"Good. We're gonna kick ass!"

: : :

The next day everyone was at the Angel Square Performance Hall. It seemed that everything in Station City was jumbo sized, because the whole place had cathedral ceilings and so many rooms you could probably fit half the city in it.

Matt was looking at the sign up sheet. He had to fill this out for the judges, and when he reached the spot for the band name he thought about the conversation he had had with Tai (sort of) the day they had received the e-mail.

"I think we should change our band name." Matt had said, earning a curious glance from Tai. Matt smiled.

"I mean, we need something with more meaning. Something that will hit hard." he replied. Tai nodded. Matt smiled again.

"I'm glad you agree. I was thinking something like, 'Mockingjay'. I mean, everyone knows the Mockingjay is nearly extinct but they've survived like that for years, and we could use the name to send a message. We may be a long shot, but we aren't going anywhere." Matt explained. Tai smiled and nodded, liking the idea.

So when Matt filled in the form, under band name, he wrote one word.

Mockingjay.

When they stepped into the massive concert hall, they were greeted by a very unwanted surprise. The other band they would be competing against was none other than Matt's old band, now known as the Shooting Stars.

When they reached the stage, the new singer walked over, smiling sweetly. She was tall, and very thin, with auburn hair.

"Good luck, and no hard feelings." she said. Sora smiled back.

"You two." she replied simply. The singer walked away. Then they were called to attention by five people who had just walked into the room. Three men and two women seated themselves at a table. One of the men was Andrew Hiroki himself. Another man was Andrew's assistant CEO at Burning Records, Tomas Yaris. The third man was music critic Ike Vandergraff. The first woman was instantly recognized as Blair Cramer, one of the most famous musicians in Station City, and the second woman was Melissa Bergman, better known as the techno singer Mother Brain. These were the judges who would be assessing the two bands.

"Alright everyone, shall we begin?" asked Andrew Hiroki. A coin was flipped to decide who would go first. They learned that over the course of the next three days they would be performing three songs for the judges to judge. Whoever had the most votes at the end of each performance would be given shopping sprees at the many stores in the city, while whichever band had the most votes at the end of the three days would be given the record deal with Burning Records.

The coin toss decided that the Shooting Stars would go first. They performed their song, and the judges took notes while silently deliberating.

"Quite impressive." said Ike Vandergraff. Tomas Yaris agreed, while the others said nothing. Then it was time for Matt and the others to perform.

"Matt, I see you've changed the name of your band. I must say, I like the new name, and I get the message it sends. Anyway, begin." he said. Tai, who now had the opportunity to play the piano, began playing a few simple chords for the song. The music was very soft, and after a few chords Matt began singing.

"_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song,_

_A beautiful melody, _

_When the night's so long,_

_Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy, _

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light no break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you,_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you."_

Matt took a second to look at his band and see them glaring his way. He smirked, and continued.

"_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth,_

_You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon,_

_Right there where they belong, _

_And I know I'm not alone,_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light no break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you,_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you."_

Matt ended there. They only had to give a sample of their song, not the whole thing, so that was it. When the judges had finished, both bands were directed to the stage.

"Well, both did well," said Ike Vandergraff, "but I have to go with the Shooting Stars on this one." Tomas Yaris spoke next.

"You were quite impressive Matt, but I also have to choose the Shooting Stars. I found your song a little too soft, it just didn't have enough emotion." he said. Melissa Bergman was next.

"I found your song quite touching Matt, so I go with you." she said. Matt nodded in thanks. Blair looked at both bands before speaking.

"Your songs were well performed, so on that note, I chose Mockingjay." she smiled softly. Andrew Hiroki was the last one. He sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I'm with Tomas on this one. I just didn't feel the raw energy from you last song in this one. So the winner of the first part is the Shooting Stars. Congratulations, and we'll see you again tomorrow evening." he said, and the five left the room. Matt and the others left silently, ignoring the smug looks from the other band.

They would win tomorrow, that much Matt was sure of.

**: : :**

**Aw, they didn't win that time. But we'll see about next time.**

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: You and I Tonight

**Alright guys, I'm back and ready for action. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I sure did.**

_That's because you wrote it, Eden._

**I know, Cross. Anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Digimon! Nor do I own the song You and I Tonight by Faber Drive.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 12: You and I Tonight**

"_Tonight, a candle lights the room,_

_Tonight, it's only me and you,_

_Your skin is like gravity,_

_Is pulling every part of me,_

_I fall, you and I collide,_

_And what if I stay forever,_

_What if there's no goodbye,_

_Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah,_

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

_We'll see that the stars collide,_

_The only thing that matters in my life,_

_Is you and I tonight._"

Matt took a moment's pause to look at his band. Tai was once again on a guitar, which he seemed to enjoy very much, and everyone was having fun.

"_Our eyes close, the candle burns away,_

_But I know the fire still remains,_

_This love is all we need,_

_We fit together perfectly,_

_I fall, you and I collide,_

_And what if I stay forever,_

_What if there's no goodbye,_

_Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah,_

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

_We'll see that the stars collide,_

_I wanna see this through,_

_I'm gonna give it all to you,_

_Tonight a candle lights the room,_

_Tonight it's only me and you._"

Matt finished here, cutting out the final verse because of the time limit. All of the judges clapped, and the two bands once again stood before their critics.

"Even better than last time. I once again have to go with the Shooting Stars." said Ike Vandergraff.

"As much as I agree with Ike, I'm going with Mockingjay this time." Tomas Yaris added. Next was Blair Cramer.

"I'm with Mockingjay again. That was stunning." she said. Melissa Bergman nodded.

"Indeed. Mockingjay has earned Mother Brain's stamp of approval." she said. Andrew Hiroki clapped again.

"Regardless of who I choose, Mockingjay wins. So I chose Mockingjay." he said proudly. Matt and his friends cheered. Tai hugged him tightly. Everyone laughed, while the Shooting Stars left.

"So, since you won this time, you all get to go on a $1,000 shopping spree. That's $1,000 for each of you, I mean, sponsored by Burning Records." said Andrew Hiroki.

"Thank you very much." said Sora, and everyone agreed before departing.

: : :

That night, after spending all afternoon shopping in the enormous La Boulaie Mall, Matt found himself standing on the roof terrace of the Palace Hotel. He was lucky, as he was the only one there so he could practice his next song. He wanted to dedicate this one to Tai.

"_I want you to…_no that's not right…hm…" some one wrapped their arms around his waist, and Matt immediately tensed up. When he felt a face nuzzle his back affectionately, he relaxed.

"Hey Tai. You shouldn't sneak up on people." he turned and kissed Tai passionately. Tai kissed back, and the stayed like that for a while. Finally, the need for air became too great, and they had to pull apart.

"I love you." said Matt softly. Tai smiled and kissed Matt on the nose, indicating his mutual response. Matt laughed.

"You're so cute." he said, then he leaned down and kissed Tai's nose. Tai blushed.

"I was writing a song for you." Matt said. Tai smiled. "But you can't hear it yet." Matt finished. Tai frowned. Matt laughed again and pulled Tai towards the door.

: : :

Sora had knocked five times before someone finally came to the door. When it opened, Matt stood, staring at her, with messed up hair and no shirt on. She glanced into the room and saw Tai in Matt's bed, also without a shirt, blushing intensely. Sora felt her cheeks flush.

"Oh…oh my god. Were you…?" she stuttered. Matt looked back at Tai, and then, suddenly realizing what was happening, turned bright red.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…" she stuttered, blushing furiously. Matt smiled weakly.

"Uh…it's alright…um…what do you need?" he asked. Sora smiled.

"You guys are gonna be late. We have to be at the Performance Hall in an hour." she said, looking down at her feet.

"Damn. Okay, thanks Sora, we'll be right down." Matt said, closing the door. Sora walked down the hall towards the lobby.

"Oh my god. They had sex." was all she could manage to mutter.

: : :

Matt and Tai arrived in the lobby shortly after. Though no one else noticed, Tai seemed to be limping. Just slightly. Sora, however, did notice, and forced back a laugh.

They arrived at the hall twenty minutes early, so Matt and Tai were looking at the instruments. Tai, however, felt the need to go to the bathroom before the show, and scurried off quickly.

"Hey Matt." Matt turned to see the lead singer of his old band smiling at him.

"Um…hi." he replied weakly.

"I hope you don't hate me." she said. Matt looked at her.

"Um…I don't even know your name. It's kind of hard to hate someone when you don't know their name." he replied. The girl laughed.

"Oh yeah. My name is Amy. Anyway, I meant I hope you don't hate me because I'm with your old band." she explained. Matt nodded.

"Oh. Well, I don't see why I should hate you." he replied. Amy smiled. Oh thank you Matt." she said. Before he could do anything, she had jumped him, and was now kissing him. He was too stunned to do anything.

So stunned that he didn't see Tai standing, tears falling down his cheeks.

**: : :**

**Duh duh duh! Oh noes!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Reason

**After that nasty cliffhanger, I bet you guys are anxious for the next chapter. This just didn't turn out how I'd hoped, but here it is anyway. I'm thinking I'll write an alternate chapter 13, to put in what I wanted originally. Let me know what you guys think.**

_Well, enough blab, here we go, Unspoken Chapter 13._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song The Reason by Hoobastank.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 13: The Reason**

Tai slammed his fist against a piano, causing Matt to pull away from Amy, stunned by her actions. He turned to see Tai, tears streaming down his face.

"Tai…Tai this isn't…" Matt tried to say. Tai, however, left before he could finish. Matt turned to Amy, who was grinning wickedly.

"You little bitch. You planned that, didn't you?" he growled. Amy just stepped back, hands held up defensively.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said. Matt growled again and ran off. He stepped onto the stage just in time to hear the door to the Hall slam. Sora was staring at the door, and turned to Matt as he walked up.

"Matt, what the hell happened? Tai just ran out in tears." she asked. Matt frowned.

"That bitch Amy kissed me out of nowhere, just in time for Tai to see it." he hissed. Sora's eyes darkened.

"Matt, I think we should go look for him." she growled. Matt took this moment to notice the fact that she had left her finger nails especially long today. Seeing the murderous look on her face, Matt nodded. He waved Tk and Kari over, who had worried looks on their faces.

"Matt, what-" began Kari. Matt cut her off with a wave.

"Not now. You two need to stall the judges. We have to find Tai." he said. Tk nodded, and Matt and Sora ran out, trying to think of where Tai would go.

"Let's try the roof. There's a terrace up there, right?" Matt asked. Sora nodded, and the two ran there. Sure enough, Tai was standing at the edge, staring out at the city. Matt hesitated, and Sora nodded. She knew it would be hard for him. He walked over to Tai, while Sora stayed behind.

"Tai." Matt said quietly. Tai didn't turn, simply staring out over the city. Matt sighed. "Tai, please listen. I want you to know that I would never do something like that. I would never kiss another person, boy or girl. Tai, I lo-" Matt never finished. Tai had thrown himself into Matt's arms, shaking uncontrollably. Matt held him, not bothering to finish.

Then Matt heard something that almost made his heart explode.

"M..a…tt…" whispered so softly he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been listening. Matt pulled away slightly, staring at Tai.

"What?" he asked, hoping he hadn't imagined it.

"I…lo…ve…y…ou…" soft, incredibly quiet, but Tai had spoken. He had actually spoken.

"You talked! Tai you talked!" Matt cried. Tai nodded, and Sora walked over.

"He wanted to surprise you. His vocal chords are healing, and they've started to function again. Only a little, but he told me everything. I mean, he didn't tell me. He wanted you to be the first one to hear him talk." she explained. Matt looked at Tai again.

"M…Matt…" his voice was raspy, and it was very quiet, but he was talking.

"Tai." Matt said simply. Then he leaned down and kissed Tai deeply, never hesitating. Tai immediately complied. Suddenly Matt pulled away.

"Oh my god! The audition! We have to hurry!" he said. Tai's eyes went wide, and they all started running to the stairs.

: : :

They made it to the Hall just as the Shooting Stars finished their song. As Tai was about to walk to the stage, Matt pulled him aside.

"Tai, can I ask you a favor?" he asked. Tai nodded. "Can you sit this one out?" Tai looked surprised, but Matt smiled.

"I've got a surprise for you. Go sit in the audience." he said. Tai nodded, and complied. Matt walked to the rest of them.

"Okay guys, we're doing the other song. The one without Tai." he said. They all nodded, smiling, and stepped onto the stage.

The music started, and Tai was surprised to find that he didn't know the song. The music was not too slow, but it wasn't very fast.

"_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do,_

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you,_

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know,_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with every day,_

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away,_

_And be the one who catches all your tears,_

_That's why I need you to hear,_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you,_

_And the reason is you,_

_And the reason is you,_

_And the reason is you,_"

Tai smiled as he listened to Matt's song. The song he had written especially for Tai. He couldn't help but notice a tear falling down his cheek. Wiping it away, he listened to the rest."

"_I'm not a perfect person,_

_I never meant to do those things to you,_

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know,_

_I've found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you,_

_I've found a reason to show,_

_A side of me you didn't know,_

_A reason for all that I do,_

_And the reason is you._"

When the music ended, Tai ran from his seat onto the stage and wrapped his arms around Matt, kissing him. There were a few gasps from the audience, and Tai looked out to see his mother staring, mouth open wide. Tai smiled, gripping Matt's hand. Then Mrs. Kamiya smiled, giving her son a thumbs up.

"Good for you. I wish you had told me sooner." she said. Tai stared at his mother, eyes wide.

"Thanks Mrs. Kamiya!" called Matt, kissing Tai on the forehead. Mrs. Kamiya smiled again.

"Well, this is a shocking revelation. However, it's time to render our final verdict." Everyone looked to see Blair smiling, while the other judges stared, shocked.

"Yes," said Andrew Hiroki, "Let's make our final decision.

**: : :**

**Oh man, another cliffhanger! Anyway, review, tell me what you think.**


	14. Final Chapter: Careful

**Oh my god! This is the final chapter! That's so sad!**

_Oh Eden, it'll be okay. Don't forget that other project you're starting._

**Oh yes. I can't wait. Anyway, here you guys go the final shapter of Unspoken.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Digimon or the song Careful by Paramore (one of my favorite bands). I also don't own Maryse Lightwood. An imaginary cookie and my eternal respect if you can tell me what Maryse Lightwood is from (She's fictional, by the way.)**

**: : :**

**Chapter 14: Careful**

"Let's make our final decision." Andrew Hiroki stood, watching both bands on the stage. He was actually frowning.

"After conferring with the others, we have decided that we need an outside opinion. We have prepared for such a scenario, and I would now like to call our guest from the balcony above." he said. Everyone looked up in time to see a figure leave the balcony. A few minutes later, the doors opened, and a tall, slim woman with jet-black hair walked into the room. A wave of hushed whispers overtook the two bands. The woman before them was someone even the most famous musicians only dreamed of meeting.

"Children, I would like you all to meet Maryse Lightwood."

Maryse Lightwood, one of the most talented women in the world. She held the record for top singer in the country for 5 years straight, but she had suddenly stopped, and nobody knew why. Her icy blue eyes surveyed the two bands. Both knew this would be the deciding moment.

"After careful consideration, I have decided that the record deal with Burning Records will go to not the band that performed the best, but to the band that showed the most heart." Her voice was smooth as silk, but she seemed to struggle with every word. She was silent for a minute more, than clapped her hands together.

"So, without further ado, I hereby declare that the newest band of Burning Records is Mockingjay!" Matt and his friends went wild, screaming and cheering. The Shooting Stars, meanwhile, stalked out quietly. When they had all stopped cheering, Tai walked off the stage and approached Maryse.

"Th…thank…y…you." he said. Maryse smiled softly, leaning down and, in one swift movement, wiping most of the makeup from Tai's face.

"As I thought." she said softly. Tai blushed, holding his hand over the scarred patch. Maryse smiled. Then, pulling a blue cloth from her pocket, she made a smooth stroke down the right side of her face. Makeup came off to reveal a massive burn scar down the side of her face.

"My beach house burned to the ground five years ago. I couldn't talk for almost 3 years." she said. Tai smiled.

"My…ap…apart…ment…" he began. Maryse put a finger to his mouth.

"Don't strain your voice. It'll heal faster." she said. He nodded, smiling, and returned to his friends on the stage. They had won.

Mockingjay has survived.

: : :

**1 year later…**

"Come in." Matt said, answering the knock to his dressing room door. Tai stepped in, ready for the show.

"Ready Matt?" he asked. His voice had progressed greatly over the past year. In fact, it had gotten so much better that he had begun to sing some of the songs with Matt.

Matt, on the other hand, was completely and totally in love with Tai's voice. It was smooth and gentle, a little deep, but perfect for singing. And making sexy inappropriate comments.

"Damn right I am. You know, it's been a year since we got the record deal. Can you believe how much we went through back then?" he asked. Tai smiled, sitting next to his boyfriend and grabbing his hand.

"We went through a lot. Some people might not have made it through all that. But we did, because we love each other, and we can do anything." he said. Matt smiled and kissed his boyfriend. When they pulled away, Matt smiled.

"Time to go." he said. Tai smiled, and they walked out, hand in hand, in front of an entire audience of screaming fans.

"Okay everybody! This is the last song of the night!" called Matt. Thousands of fans were screaming his name. He laughed. "Shall we begin?" Tai stepped up to a second microphone.

"Okay, let's go!" he shouted.

The music started, and Tai started off.

"_I settle down,_

_A twisted up frown,_

_Disguised as a smile, well,_

_You would have never known,_

_I had it all, but not what I wanted,_

_Cause hope for me, was a place uncharted,_

_And overgrown,_

_You'd make your way in,_

_I'd resist you just like this,_

_You can't tell me to feel,_

_The truth never set me free,_

_So I did it myself._"

Matt stepped up and joined Tai.

"_You can't be to careful anymore,_

_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer,_

_You've got to reach a little more,_

_More,_

_More,_

_More,_

_More._"

This time Tai stepped back and Matt was on his own.

"_Open your eyes, like I opened mine,_

_It's only the real world,_

_A life you will never know,_

_Shifting your weight to throw off the pain,_

_Well you can ignore it,_

_But only for so long,_

_You look like I did,_

_You resist me just like this,_

_You can't tell me to heal,_

_And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down._"

Once again, both boys sang together.

"_You can't be to careful anymore,_

_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer,_

_You've got to reach a little more,_

_More,_

_More,_

_More,_

_More._"

There was a break in the words, and the music rang out loud. Then Matt began.

"_The truth never set me free,_"

Then Tai.

"_The truth never set me free,_"

And finally, they both sang.

"_The truth never set me free,_

_So I'll do it myself,_

"_You can't be to careful anymore,_

_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer,_

_You've got to reach out,_

_Can't be to careful anymore,_

_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer,_

_You've got to reach a little more,_

_More,_

_More,_

_More,_

_More._"

The music went for another few seconds before finally ending.

: : :

Tai was lying on Matt's bed, watching his boyfriend put his guitars away. He smiled when Matt came over, kissing him gently.

"That was good." he said. Tai nodded.

"Best show in weeks." he agreed. Matt grinned.

"So what shall we do now?" he asked. Tai thought for a moment.

"Well," he replied, "This was our one year anniversary. Perhaps we should celebrate?" Matt smiled gently this time.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, making his voice as seductive as he could. Tai was much better at it.

"Oh, I think you know. Do you remember what we did a year ago?" he asked. Matt blushed slightly, remembering that night a year ago. He grinned.

"Oh Mr. Kamiya, what a naughty little boy you are." he said. Tai laughed, kissing him passionately as they celebrated their first year in private.

**END**

**: : :**

**That's it. Unspoken is finished. I hope you all enjoyed my latest story, and I bid you all adieu. However, If you can tell me who Maryse Lightwood is, maybe I'll add a lemon from Tai and Matt's first night together. Maybe. Anyway, I love you all, and a special thanks to DarkTyphlosion, who stayed with me til the end. Check back for my latest story, a remake of the fan fiction House of Sorrow (Look it up. It's sad.) and another one of the Kingdom Hearts genre, featuring my all time favorite characters. (I've said too much already. Just wait and find out.)**

**Review! Thank you all!**


End file.
